Summertime
by Akito Sohma 101
Summary: "This heat is perfect."  M for coitus.


**Summertime**

It was summer; the heat was intense, and the UV rays were very strong which had most of the Sohmas wearing sunscreen. A lot of the girls were in their swimsuits sunbathing out in the gardens; Akito however, was the exercising type when it came to good weather. Ever since the curse lifted and revealing her true gender, she spent most of her time going for an early morning jog, and taking a swim at the public pool. Even though she did all of that, she still made time for Shigure. Today was a little too hot, so she skipped her daily exercise.

She sat in the garden thinking about all the changes that occurred; Shigure had moved back to the Main House, everyone who was cursed by the zodiac started to forgive Akito, but it took a while for Rin to realize that Akito had been hurt during her childhood. She assumed that was the cause of Akito's horrible actions, so she finally forgave her. Shigure had always forgiven Akito and she knew it, because he loved her very much, she smiled. She began thinking of when Shigure first told her he loved her, the time they officially shared their first kiss, the flower he gave her. She even remembered when they first made love a few months back, she smiled, she wanted to recreate that moment.

She went inside to the bedroom only to find Shigure sitting on the bed reading. All she could do was smile. "Hey," she said as she sat down on the bed.

"Hey you," said Shigure.

"What are you doing up here when you could be outside enjoying the nice weather?" asked Akito as she leaned in to kiss Shigure.

"It's too warm out there," he answered as he put his book on the bed side table.

"Not to me," said Akito as she stood up and walked towards the window. She then started to undo her robe tie, Shigure noticed it.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"It's hot in here," said Akito letting the tie fall to the floor.

"What?" asked Shigure.

"I'm really hot," said Akito as she let her robe fall to the ground.

"Well, I can turn the air conditioning on," Shigure suggested.

"No," said Akito as she turned around to face him, "I like it. It makes this moment better."

"What are you saying?"

"Remember the first time we made love?" asked Akito. Shigure nodded. "Well, our first was after an argument. This time, I want it to be special, happy, and hot. This heat is perfect."

"Then come here," said Shigure. Akito smiled and walked back towards the bed. She lay down next to Shigure who smiled at her features. Her hair had grown well past her shoulders since the day she told everybody the truth about her, her eyes were softer so they always sparkled, and she was smiling a lot more than ever. He really made her smile as he leaned down and captured her lips in a heated passionate kiss.

She lay back and Shigure lay beside her. He pulled away from her lips and stared at Akito chest. "What?" she asked. Shigure smiled at her.

"I'm just looking at the fact that your breasts got bigger," he said.

"And you are correct," Akito giggled. "Wanna see them?"

Shigure nodded, and Akito unhooked her bra and pulled it off. Shigure saw the proof; Akito's breasts had grown a great deal. Shigure smiled as he took her right breast in his mouth and sucked on her nipple. She started unbuttoning his shirt and pulled it off, then slipped her panties off as Shigure switched to the other breast. She moaned, and Shigure took notice and decided to tease her by removing his pants.

Akito held him tight as he thrust into her making her let out a loud gasp. She moaned as Shigure started to move slowly; but it was not enough for Akito, so she told him to go harder and faster. Shigure obeyed her orders and gave her what she wanted which made her moan a lot louder. She held onto him for dear life as he spilled his seed inside her, and then collapsed beside her and they covered each other with a bed sheet. Akito snuggled closer to Shigure and smiled.

"I gotta admit, that was better than the first time," said Shigure.

"Now do you see how awesome it is when we're both in the mood?" asked Akito sarcastically.

"Hey, this time you made me," Shigure stated.

"Because I'm happy," said Akito, "we haven't had a big argument since the curse lifted. I guess I just wanted to celebrate freedom. I'm happy for everybody, including the two of us. I just wish my mom could be happy for me."

"Well if it makes you feel better," said Shigure giving Akito a kiss on her forehead, "my mom loves you."

"Really?" asked Akito.

"Of course," Shigure answered. "She said it doesn't matter if you kept your true gender a secret, just as long as you're happy. In her words, you don't deserve to hurt anymore; and that kiss on the forehead I just gave you was from my mom."

"Well, next time I see her, I will give her a big hug," Akito smiled.

"She would love that," said Shigure as he held Akito close to him. "I love you."

"I love you too," Akito smiled as Shigure kissed her and they fell asleep.


End file.
